Us
by asdfghjkirito.asuna
Summary: He LOVED her UNTIL NOW but HE LET HER GO. She USED to LOVE HIM but she totally don't remember now. What happened really? FIRST FANFIC EVER!:DDDDD


**FIRST FANFIC STORY EVER!**! WOOOHOOO! I'm soorry to the wrong grammars, I'm suck at it. :'( umm.. Hope you LOVE IT! XDDD

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING HERE! and also the SONG!** **Credits to** **Tachibana Higuchi-sama** and **Freestyle**! :DD

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TOKYO!" A brunette haired girl just got out from the train. She looked at her surrounding then grabbed her stuff. She rummaged her bag and picked out her Ipod

"_Another Christmas without him_." She thought as she plugged her earphones to her ears then picked the song she wants to listen and volume it to the max. She just want to forget about everything and enjoy her vacation.

When she started to walk, being naïve, she didn't realized that she bumped to a guy.

"HEY YOU, LITTLE GIRL! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DONE?!" the raven haired man irritably shouted to her as he grabbed her hand. The brunette girl or let's just say – Mikan Sakura was surprised because someone grabbed her.

Then this time, he take a looked at her. She's a brunette haired girl wearing red leather jacket, pink floral sundress under her jacket. She also wore shades and red stilettos that make her look – Gorgeous and smell Strawberries which is good._"Uhh? What the hell did I just thought right now? Gogeous? Strawberries? Ugh."_ He thought but still angry.

"What? Pardon me?" she said as she faced the raven haired guy and unplugged the earphone in her ears.

She looked to the guy who grabbed her arm as she removes her shades. He's tall, raven haired guy. He's wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and converse. He also wears shades that him look cool. _"He smells good. But Coffee? There's a perfume smelled like coffee? Eww. Wait, I think I know him?"_ She thought

"Pardon you? WTF. You just poured this fucking hot coffee to me and you just 'what? Pardon me?' me?! Don't act like you don't know you IDIOT!"he spat. He's angry now.

"_Or maybe NOT." _she thought

Then, she just NOTICED the mess in his t-shirt.

"OHMIGOSH! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I – I … I really didn't notice it. I mean it. I'm really sorry." She apologized and rummaged something in her bag. She picked out a tissue and starts to rub it in his t-shirt.

"Tsk. Just get over with it." He said as he pushed her away.

"uh? Wait! What now? You're going to ignore me now? I'm trying to help you, you now! You're so RUDE!"she shouted as the raven started to walk away.

"BITCH." He said not as loud but can be hear by the brunette

She heard it and throws her red stilettos to him. It hits to his head.

He didn't bulged but he faced her and glared HARD as he said "DID YOU JUST THROW ME THESE BLOODY FUCKING STILETTOES?"

"Yes. Yes I am" she said proudly and walking up to him. "And DID YOU JUST SAID – I'M BITCH?"as she snatched her stilettos to him. But he snatched it again and throws in somewhere else.

"OHMIGOD?! WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL DID YOU JUST DONE?! YOU THROW MY FAVORITE STILLETOES YOU FUCKING JERK?! DID YOU KNOW IT COST A LOT?! IT' MY FAVORITE!" she shouted angrily and whined. She also punched his body.

"That's what you get for throwing that bloody thing to me." He said without any care then walked away.

Mikan, once again, throws her pair stilettoes to him and hit again his head. He was about to face her again, but this time, she run and jumped at him and they stumbled down to the floor. As their position now, Mikan is at the TOP of the raven guy which is VERY uncomfortable position. Her legs are on his sides of his body (legs are wide apart. **NO MEANING GUYS!**) and her hands are covering her face.

"What the hell is the problem of this woman?!"He thought.

"HEY! YOU GET OF – " He was cut because he felt the tear dropped on his arm which he was holding her arm. He was speechless because he never handle a crying girl even thou he has sister and this was so unexpected to him. He expected that she going to punch and shouted to him, but no, she just sit at him and cry like she so vulnerable. Usually, he would get up and walk away like nothing happened, but, he felt SOMETHING. Something he felt AGAIN in his 23 years in his life like – protecting this girl. Then he remembers something.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Natsumeeeeeee! I missed you soooo much!" 15-year-old brunette girl running and shouting towards him and give him a BIG HUG._

"_Ugh. You're so heavy Polka! Get off on me! I'm going to die!" as the raven haired guy said as the stumbled down at the grass. _

"_Whatever you say, Natsume! I really missed you!" The brunette said and gives him a kiss on his cheek._

"_Hn. I missed you too." He smiled and kissed him in her lips and then hug tightly._

_END OF THE FLASHBACK_

When he was about to get up while holding the girl, the brunette suddenly looked up to him with her wicked smirk and then PUNCHED HARD the raven guy. So the raven haired guy is throw up in his side and his mouth bleed. The brunette girl got off on him and run fast without anything in her feet. She grabbed her stuff and runoff quickly. The raven guy sat up, removed the blood in his mouth and amusedly watched the running brunette haired girl.

"Heh? She came back huh?" He chuckled and got up in his feet. He picked up the abandoned stilettos and started to walk away.

_I missed her._

The brunette girl was out of breath as she stopped to catch her breath. She checked her surroundings if the raven boy followed her but there are no sight of him. She breathes hard then slumped at the floor. She just wants to take a break for the long run she done and pick a slippers from her bag. "What the hell did I DONE!"She thought as she start to dial her best friend is her Iphone4.

"_This must be IMPORTANT_."

"OHMIGOD! Hotaru! Did you know what I just done earlier?!"she shouted frantically.

"_Oh yes. I knew it because I am a BLOODY mind reader so I know what happened to you_." she sarcastically said.

"Oh really?! You're so great Hotaru!" Her eyes twinkle in amusement.

"_WTF, Idiot. You just believed me? You're so IDIOT, idiot._" Mikan knew Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Oww. Sorry. I'm just joking" she lied.

"_Hah. Enough for the chit-chat. So, what the HELL did you just DONE earlier?_" she irritably said.

"Oh! Right! I was about to tell you that – there was a JERK raven haired guy who was being a JERK and this JERK, I accidentally bumped at this freaking JERK. When I was 'trying' to help this bloody JERK because you know I am so kind and generous, the JERK ignored me then I throw my stilettos to this JERK then the JERK throw my FAVORITE STILETTOES somewhere else! I throw another then I run to JERK and then I PUNCHED the JERK HARD in his FACE! boom! I'm soo GREAT! Right?" she blabber too much as she didn't realized that Hotaru hung up her phone.

"…"

"Hotaru?" confused at the sudden silence on the other phone.

"tot. tot. tot."

"What the HELL?! She angrily dialed again Hotaru's mobile.

"DID YOU JUST HUNG UP THE FUCKING PHONE?!" she shouted angrily.

"_Language Mikan. Yeah. Yeah. I listened and finished your story, I accidentally end the phone_."

"Hotaru, it's a LAME EXCUSE, you know"

"_I know._" She said flatly

"Then why did you HUNG UP THE PHONE! Im hurt." She said being emotional.

"_You know, you just said 'jerk' 10 times?_"

"Yes because he's a jerk and BEING BLOODY FREAKING JERK." She screamed as she remember his Jerk-ness.

"_What are you trying say is?_"

"Nothing, I just want to tell you this. Hehe" She chucked.

"…"

Then Hotaru OFFICALLY HUNG UP her phone.

"Maybe Hotaru is PMS-ing?Hmmm… Whatever. I am going to call her again later." She said as she get up and walk through the gate of the station.

She strolled around the city, take some pictures and went to mall to buy some stuff. She take dinner at a famous restaurant and after that, she call a cab to take her in the Crimson Hotel which her friend – Anna suggested her to stay in. The rain started to pour and she didn't have any umbrella, luckily, the cab just arrived. When she got in the cab, she noticed that there's another man who just got in. "Hey. This is my cab. I'm the one who called it."Mikan said.

"Shut up. You don't OWN this cab. And I'm the one who called it FIRST." The guy spat

"Hey. You are the JERK who throw my stilettos in the station!" she shouted as she pointed her finger to the raven guy.

"Oh. And you're the one who THROW THAT FUCKING THING IN MY HEAD – TWO TIMES. It's RUDE to point finger to a man, you know." He said like he empathizing every word.

"Whatever. YOU DESERVED IT. Anyway, get the FUCK here off the cab. I'm tired."she said.

"YOU are the ONE should GET OUT HERE polka-dotted girl." he said as he smirked.

"What? Polka-dot? What do yo – YOU JUST PEEKED!YOU PEEKED PERVERT!" she shouted as she trying to push the raven haired guy.

_Still as loud and annoying huh?_

"No I'm not, YOU show in to me."

"DAMN YOU PREVERT! OMIGOOOSH! OMIIGOSH!"

"Stop SHOUTING like a RETARD, polka! My ears going to bleed!" he said as he hold his ears.

"WWUUUAAAHHHH!"

"AAGRR! WOULD YOU TWO IDIOTS JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE?!" the driver shouted.

"FUCK OFF!" the two said.

"Damn you, I'm outta here." The raven guy also said.

"UGH. I HATE YOU! I'm OUTTA HERE!" Mikan said. (she didn't notice that the raven guy get out also.)

As the two get off the cab, the cab suddenly run off away.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DONE?!" Mikan shouted.

"WHY DID YOU GET OUT IDIOT POLKA?!" he irritable said

"Well YOU JUST SAID THAT I DIDN'T OWN THAT FUCKING CAB AND … Whatever. Go to Hell Jerk. BYE!"she said as she started to walk.

"Whatever Polka." He shrugged.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE. TO. CALL. ME. !" she faced him and she was fuming.

"_Because, it reminds me of someone I'd know so stop calling me POLKA! I wonder who that guy is?"_ she thought and her head is starting to throbbed but she ignored it.

"Then don't call me JERK." He spat

"UUGGHH! Whatever!" she throw her hand up her head like an idiot.

"Hey. Don't follow me. Hmm… Let me guess, YOU'RE a FAN girl right?" he teased.

"FUCK OFF! I'm not FOLLOWING YOU and I'm not YOU'RE BLOODY FAN GIRL! You're so full of yourself." She spat. Then walking faster.

"Whatever P.O.L.K.A" he said as he catched her up and snatched her stuff.

"Hey! You jerk! What do you want really? You're going to steal my stuff? OHMIGOD! YOU'RE A THIEF?! I knew it! OHMIGOD! SOMEBODY HEL – " She was cut off when the raven guy put his big hand to her mouth. He knew she was going to scream.

"STOP IT YOU BAKA! I'm not a thief! Who would accuse a Goddamn HANDSOME like ME to be a THIEF? Yeah. YOU are because YOU'RE a baka. I should have known." Still holding her mouth.

"Mffft… Pfftt… UGH! Because you suddenly SNATCHED my stuff!" she shouted

"I was trying to help you."

_And I want to be with you_.

"Oh" that the only thing she said. Mikan was shocked.

"Yeah. Whatever" he shrugged and continue to walk.

"…" Mikan still absorbing what the raven guy said.

"What? You're gonna just stand there?" irritably asked.

"Thanks." She said as she showed him her charming smile.

_This guy isn't so bad after all _

"uhh. Where are you staying at anyway?"he stammered. _"What the fuck? Why did I stummered?"_ he thought

"OMIGOD! YOU are the STALKER!" She accused.

"You're so STUPID. I'm going to walk with you. It's already dark. And I'm helping you right now. Then, what do you want? Leave you here in this Dark Creepy place?"

"OOHH! Yeah. I'm sorry. Well, I just arrived here in Tokyo so… I have no place to stay here. But I'm planning to check out on Crimson Hotel." She said slyly.

"Crimson Hotel? Heh? You're such a STALKER Little Girl huh?" he teased.

"No, I'm not! Why would I stalk you?! She spat.

"Whatever."

"Heh? Cat got your tongue huh?" she teased.

"Hn"

After that, Mikan and the raven guy called a cab then off to the Crimson Hotel. He get out first and help Mikan to climbed out but she refused. _"I'm not old, I can handle it so I don't need your help."_ She said.

When they are on the lobby, the raven guy expected her to awed at the place and drooled by the look of the hotel, instead she just looked like it's an ordinary hotel_. "This Little Girl still amused me"_ He thought.

They proceed at the lobby as the man at the reception desk asked, "May I help you miss?"

"Yes. I booked a room here." She answered the receptionist.

"Okay. May I have the credit card you booked your room under and some identification, please?" He asked politely.

"Oh. Here." As she handed her credit card. "Mikan Sakura Yukihara. Oh, here my Passport ID" she said then handed everything.

"_Mikan Sakura Yukihara, I knew it."_ the raven guy thought.

"Anything else" she politely asked.

"Nothing, Miss Sakura. Here's your key and enjoy your staying here in our hotel. If there's any problem, you may call us in the phone. It was connected here in the service desk. Thank you very much and Welcome to Crimson Hotel!" he welcomed Mikan, smiled at her and bowed politely.

"People here are nice. I should thank Anna later." She said as she proceed to the elevator.

"hn"

As they went up to her room, she bowed politely to the raven guy.

"Thank you so much for accompany me here."

"Whatever Polka."

"You're being jerk again. Jerk and I have my name. My name is Mikan. M-I-K-A-N!"

"yeah. Yeah." He shrugged.

"You're not going to tell your name to me, are you?"

"_You don't really remember me._" He sadly thought.

"Why? You're interested to me now?" he teased.

"I change my mind." She said as she turned her back at him and unlocked her door.

"Natsume."

"Huh?" she faced him again, confused.

"Natsume Hyuuga is my name, Idiot."

"oh? Natsume?" she said.

"_What did I just felt right now when she said my name AGAIN? Ugh. But it feels so RIGHT?"_ Nastume thought but shrugged it. "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever Polka. Goodnight."

"Goodnight and Thank you Natsume!" she smiles then closed her door.

"Goodnight Mikan." He murmured but he knew that she's gonna hear it.

"_Goodnight Mikan."_

But, she HEAR it. Mikan blushed hard then jumped into the bed then going thought about what Natsume said and then her dream boy start to appear again in her dreamland. She didn't see the face of the guy but she knew that she's INLOVE with him. Her SWEETDREAMS started.

Meanwhile, Natsume just unlocked the door which is next to Mikan's room._"Hn. Maybe, she forgot me now." _Natsume thought then he started to sing the song he made when he LET GO of _HER._

_I can still remember yesterday_  
_We were so in love in a special way_  
_And knowing that your love_  
_Made me feel... Oh... So right_

_But now I feel lost_  
_Don't know what to do_  
_Each and everyday I think of you_  
_Holdin' back the tears_  
_I'm trying with all my might_

_Because you've gone and left me_  
_Standin' all alone_  
_And I know I've got to face_  
_Tomorrow on my own_  
_But baby_

_Before I let you go_  
_I want to say I love you..._  
_I hope that you're listenin'_  
_'Coz it's true, baby..._  
_You'll be forever in my heart_  
_And I know that no one else will doohh... yeah..._  
_So before I let you go_  
_I want to say I love you..._

_I wish that it could be_  
_Just like before_  
_I know I could've given you_  
_So much more_  
_Even though you know_  
_I've given you all my love_  
_I miss your smile, I miss your kiss_  
_Each and everyday I reminisce_  
_'Coz baby it's you_  
_That I'm always dreamin' of_

_Because you've gone and left me_  
_Standin' all alone_  
_And I know I've got to face_  
_Tomorrow on my own_  
_But baby_

_Before I let you go_  
_I want to say I love you..._  
_I hope that you're listenin'_  
_'Coz it's true, baby..._  
_You'll be forever in my heart_  
_And I know that no one else will doohh... yeah..._  
_So before I let you go_  
_I want to say_

_Cause letting love go is never easy_  
_But I love you so_  
_That's why I set you free_  
_I know someday, somehow_  
_I'll find a way_  
_To leave it all behind me_  
_Guess it wasn't meant to be my baby_

_Before I let you go_  
_I want to say I love you_  
_I hope that you're listenin'_  
_'Coz it's true, baby_  
_You'll be forever in my heart_  
_And I know that no one else will do_  
_So before I let you go_  
_I want to say..._  
_So before I let you go_  
_I want to say..._

_I love you..._

Even thou they stared their relationship at the young age – which is he's 16 and she's 15, he cherished their relationship until it ends. He can't moved on and he's still DYING inside but he can't do anything about it. He's FULL OF REGRETS . He just cry silently as he fall into slumber. His NIGHTMARE begun.

* * *

That's it! WOOOHHOOO! I HOPE you liked it! :D

reviews, suggestions, comments, and flames. :D

.shinju.


End file.
